


Dating Advice

by debjunk



Series: Old Friends [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Romance, confidence spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debjunk/pseuds/debjunk
Summary: Severus has a problem, so he seeks out advice from an old friend. When Hermione sees them together, will she believe their friendship is just friendship?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Old Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165505
Kudos: 43





	Dating Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta Amortentia in my Veins.  
> Although this is the second of a series, it was a precursor to His Other Best Friend. I had written this, and then I got my assignment for the 2020 snapecase and thought it would be fun to explore the friendship between Severus and my OC Diana. I hope you enjoy it.

Severus entered the Great Hall and sat down in his seat, reaching for the teapot.

“Good morning, Severus,” Hermione said to him cheerfully as she passed the pot to him.

“Hermione.”

“I was going to head into Hogsmeade later today. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?”

He arched a brow at her. “I do need to pick up some Boomslang skin.”

Hermione smiled. “I was going to leave around eleven. Does that work for you?”

He nodded and took a sip of his tea before reaching for the eggs and placing some on his plate. At that moment, the owls made their entrance. Severus was surprised when a haughty looking owl landed in front of him and extended its leg. Severus removed the missive as Hermione slipped the bird some bacon. He nodded his thanks to her and opened the letter.

_Dearest Heart,_

_You were right to seek my help. It so happens that I have some time on my hands. I’ll be there at 11. It’s been a while, Dearest. I’m looking forward to seeing you again._

_Your Treasure_

Severus folded the note.

“Hermione, I’m sorry.” He lifted the note and waved it slightly. “Something has come up, so I won’t be able to go to Hogsmeade with you today.”

“Oh.” Hermione looked disappointed. “That’s okay,” she said with a false grin. “We’ll go another time.”

Severus gave a quick nod and went back to his breakfast. He cursed his luck. Diana _would_ pick the one time he was to spend with Hermione to make a visit. He hoped the woman would at least be of help to him given the inopportune timing of her visit.

He quickly ate, and with a nod to Hermione, rose and left the hall.

oooOOOooo

Severus sat in his recliner trying to read. He only had a little while left before Diana would arrive. He mulled over the letter he’d sent to her that had intrigued her enough to make a visit.

_My Treasure,_

_I hope you are well. I apologize for my lack of correspondence. I have been up to my eyeballs in delinquent dunderheads for weeks now. It seems like every year they get worse._

_I must admit, I have a motive for writing to you. I have met someone. Well, actually I have known her for a while, but recently I have found her… intriguing._

_Treasure, you know me, and you know that I have no idea how to ‘woo’ a woman. I need your sound advice. Anything you can tell me would be most appreciated._

_Your Dearest Heart_

Severus sighed. He’d come to regard Hermione Granger very highly. Oh, hell, he was attracted to her. She was brilliant, and she seemed to have at least a passing interest in him. She sat next to him at meals, and they would have spirited conversations. He found as time went on, he became more and more enamored with her. He wanted to do something about it, but he had no idea what.

Enter Diana… his Treasure. They’d been friends forever. She’d helped him through some very hard times, starting way back with Lily. She’d even stood by him when he’d been foolish enough to align himself with a madman, and then a second one. Even when he had been at his lowest, and hated himself the most, she had believed in him. When he had been his most vile, involving himself with evil, she still stood by him and kept his friendship. Their continuing friendship was a strong one which he cherished.

Severus had found that most witches and wizards had a special magic that they performed exceedingly well. Diana’s was being able to read people and knowing how to approach just about any situation. She’d know what he’d need to say to entice Hermione to consider dating him. He really didn’t want to look the fool in front of the witch.

He stared into the fire. He hoped Diana would have some good ideas for him. His experience with women was nil. The only woman he’d ever truly cared for had refused to speak to him for years and the women he’d kept company with since didn’t need to be wooed. He really lacked experience when it came to relationships. Who had time for a real relationship when one was a spy and bound to die at any moment?

But the past was the past, and the war was now over. He had the ability to have a life that wasn’t controlled by two despots, and he finally had the chance to be happy. Thinking of Hermione made him happy, and he suspected that having a real relationship with her would make him happier yet.

He sighed and stared into the fire some more. Glancing at the clock above the fireplace, he noted it was time to head up to the Entrance Hall and meet his old friend.

oooOOOooo

Hermione was coming down the stairs on her way out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade. She was thinking about her fifth-year class which seemed to be struggling with their Arithmancy comprehension. She wasn’t quite sure why this entire class was having so much trouble. She was going to have to strip down to the basics and start from there with a review.

She came out of her thoughts as she rounded the staircase and looked down into the Entrance Hall. Severus stood by the doors, pacing slightly. She was going to call out to him when the doors opened, and he wheeled around.

She gasped as a lovely blonde woman entered the Hall. She was dressed in a cream-colored coat with a hat to match. Her hair flowed from under the hat in silky curls and her eyes were the deepest blue. The woman was strikingly beautiful.

“My Dearest Heart!” the woman exclaimed.

Hermione gaped as Severus returned her greeting after glancing about surreptitiously.

“My Treasure,” he replied silkily.

He threw his arms wide and took the woman into them, hugging her furiously.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he told the witch in his arms.

“I’ve missed you so,” she proclaimed as she squeezed him back in return.

Severus pulled back. “Not as much as I missed you, Treasure.”

Hermione was so floored that she hadn’t realized she was at the base of the stairs gaping at the couple. She shut her mouth quickly before they noticed and plastered a fake smile on her face, but internally she was in shock.

She had thought that perhaps Severus had some interest in her. They had spent hours discussing magical theory. He even smiled at her sometimes. He had been eager to go to Hogsmeade until he’d received that owl. She had thought… She’d hoped…

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she approached the couple. Why would Severus ever be interested in her when he had that beautiful woman clinging to him like he was going out of style. Hermione hesitated, not wanting to break up their reunion, but part of her wanted to slap the woman and haul Severus off on her own. She quietly approached them with the fake smile still on her face.

Severus pulled away from his ‘Treasure’ and looked over at Hermione. His one arm dropped from the woman but his other held her at the waist.

“Oh, Hermione,” Severus said with mild surprise. “This is Diana MacHenry. She’s come to visit for the day.”

Hermione gave the woman a slight dip of her head in greeting.

“Pleased to meet you, Hermione,” Diana said, her blue eyes sparkling at her.

Hermione stared, not sure what to say. Finally, shaking herself mentally, she replied to the woman.

“You as well, Miss MacHenry. I was just heading out to go to town. Enjoy your visit.”

With that, she swept past the two, trying to hold her composure. As she exited the doors and they closed behind her, she broke into a run, her emotions getting the best of her and tears streaming down her face. All her hopes for a relationship with Severus Snape had just crumbled to dust with the arrival of his obvious love interest. She’d been a fool.

____________________

“Oh, she has it bad for you, Severus,” Diana said quietly.

He turned to her with a shocked look on his face.

“What? How do you know?”

“She looked at me as if she wanted to hex me to the moon. And I’m sure she’s probably having a good cry right now.”

“Oh, Diana, I doubt…”

Diana shook her head. “She’s the one, isn’t she?” the blonde asked.

Severus sighed. “Yes. You see my problem?”

“Not really, my dear. Please explain.”

“She’s beautiful, and brilliant, and could never be interested in me.”

Diana linked her arm with Severus’. “Dearest Heart, I just said she has it bad for you. Half your battle is already won. Take me to your dungeon, love, and let’s work out what’s going on, and what you can do about it.”

Severus led her down the stairs, all the while looking at her skeptically.

“You called me for help, didn’t you?”

Severus nodded.

“Then trust me! You’re the most suspicious man I’ve ever met!”

He smirked. “If I wasn’t so suspicious, I’d be dead, and you know it.”

Diana shook her head and huffed. “The war is over, Severus. It’s time to live!”

They silently descended the rest of the way to his room. He magicked the door open and motioned for her to enter first. She went in and looked around.

“You haven’t really changed much since I was last here.”

“No, I’m a creature of habit,” Severus said with a smirk.

They made their way to the sofa and settled in.

“So, who is your current love interest?” Severus asked.

Diana grinned cheekily at him. “His name is Darien. He’s an Auror, and he’s absolutely divine.”

“Are you serious about this one?”

She tossed her head back and laughed. “I’m serious about all of them until I’m not!”

“Is there no man who can hold your attention for more than a few months?”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Well, Darien is a wonderful man. He just may be the right one.”

Severus chuckled. “I hope he is. You deserve happiness.”

Diana smirked at him. “Now,” she said, “tell me about your woman.”

“You just met her. Being an expert on reading people, what can you surmise?” Severus asked as he arched an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled. “All right, I’ll play.” She thought a minute. “I can see the intelligence you said she has. She’s not just smart… she’s… calculating.”

She looked over at Severus and put her hand on his leg. He was giving her an incredulous stare.

“Not in a bad way. What I mean is she really contemplates things. Her mind was whirling just now.”

Severus nodded.

“She’s pretty like you say, but I don’t necessarily think she knows that she is. Has she had much attention from men?”

“I’m not sure. I know of a couple of men who held an interest in her, but I think as a student she was too much of a bookworm to notice men, and they didn’t notice her either because she’s not flirty like some women.”

“So, she’s on the serious side. Reserved?”

Severus nodded.

“Could it be that she’s insecure? She was shocked to see us hugging like we did, and I think she seemed a bit defeated as well.”

“I should go find her.”

Diana held up her hand. “Not yet. You’ll be able to get this sorted with her later. We need to discuss how you should approach her.”

Severus stood and began to pace. “Perhaps I should just forget the whole thing.”

“You two are two peas in a pod,” Diana muttered.

Severus turned to her and gave her a quizzical look.

“Neither one of you think you’re good enough for the other.”

Severus just looked at her. Diana rose from the sofa and stood in front of him.

“Do you know what you need to do, Severus?”

“Obviously not. That’s why you’re here.”

She grinned. “Have faith in yourself and know that you’re worthy of someone loving you—of Hermione loving you.”

His face fell.

“Then I am doomed,” he whispered as he looked to the ground.

Diana huffed and stomped up to him. Her hand came up and took his chin, pulling it up forcefully making him look at her.

“Severus Snape, you stop this right now. I want you to list five things that you like about yourself.”

He huffed in annoyance but acquiesced. “I am a powerful wizard, I’m smart, I’m funny.” His eyes narrowed. “What? It’s not my fault that my humor goes over most people’s heads!”

Diana smirked at him. “Go on. Two more.”

“Aside from my face, I’m decent looking.”

Diana’s eyes raked over his body as he stood in front of her in black trousers and a white shirt with a black cravat.

“Oh, yeah,” she said softly. “One more.”

He thought for a second before he swallowed heavily. This one was very personal, but Diana was a friend who knew him well and knew this about him.

“I’m loyal,” he said finally.

“Oh, yes. One of your best qualities if you ask me. And about your face… it’s not as bad as you think. I find you quite striking, and I’m pretty sure Hermione does too.”

“How could you know that?”

She shrugged. “I don’t; it’s just a hunch.”

She released his chin and moved back to the sofa. Sitting down, she motioned for Severus to join her. He moved to the sofa and sat next to her, slightly angling his body towards Diana so he could see her better.

“Those are wonderful qualities, Severus. All of them. Why wouldn’t a witch be interested in a man like you just described.”

“I am a git and despite what you say, my face is horrid.”

Diana laughed. “You know, you could lighten up and be less git-like now that you don’t have to be a spy. There’s no need for you to be as harsh as you are anymore. We’ve already addressed your face.”

Severus looked to the floor. “I have been trying. I fear it’s too little, too late. I have said horrible things to Hermione in her youth. I can’t see her ever forgiving me for that.”

“Not everyone is Lily Evans, you know, Severus.”

His eyes met hers. “And yet, I can’t help but think this will end similarly with my mouth unable to keep itself shut.”

Diana reached out and took his arm, squeezing it a little.

“Severus, you’re not sixteen anymore. You are a grown man who can control his temper and his mouth. I know Lily devastated you. I was there to help pick up the pieces. But I swear to you, not every woman is Lily Evans, and as I’ve said over and over again, she treated you like a castoff. She wasn’t a true friend by the time that incident happened.”

Severus shook his head to clear it. “Of course you are right as always about her. Evidently, I need to be reminded now and then.” He looked at Diana intensely. “I have become maudlin, and that wasn’t my intent in asking for your help.”

Diana drew him close and hugged him. “Severus, open your eyes and see how wonderful you are. I would bet that Hermione sees you as someone worthwhile.”

His arms came around her, and he hugged her tightly. “Thank you for always being my friend. I don’t know what I would have done without you all these years.”

Diana withdrew and smiled at him. “Well, I appreciate your trust. I know it takes a lot to earn that. Do you trust Hermione as you do me?”

“I would like to,” Severus said softly.

“What’s stopping you?”

He shrugged. “I am used to being made fun of and ridiculed.”

“Is Hermione like that?” Diana asked.

“No.”

“Then what is it really?”

Severus rose and moved away from Diana. He went over to the magical window that showed the interior of the lake and stared at a Grindylow swimming by.

“I care about her a great deal. In my experience, happiness is fleeting. I don’t want to let myself move closer to her for it just to all fall apart. It would be worse than with Lily.”

“As I said before, I don’t think she’s Lily. Tell me more about her, Severus. Would she hurt you like that?”

He shrugged. “She’s caring…. She cares about everything. She is a champion of the downtrodden. She wants everyone to be treated fairly.”

“She sounds like someone that wouldn’t just toss you to the wind if things got hard.”

Severus nodded. “To be honest, I know she wouldn’t. It’s just my insecurities that are making me wonder about it.”

“I’ve been playing with a new spell that I’ve been working on for a while.”

Severus looked at her curiously, wondering what this had to do with anything.

“It’s something like a confidence spell, but it digs into the root of the insecurity and fixes it,” Diana explained.

“I will not be put under a spell just to ask a woman out!” Severus declared.

“No, Severus, it’s not like that. It’s not a compulsion of any kind. It’s almost like a healing spell. It just helps you to see what others see about you.”

Severus harrumphed. “How about I just try to see myself in a better light?”

“Well, you’ve been trying to do that ever since I’ve known you, and look where you are?”

Severus gave her a caustic look.

She smirked. “Now, now. I’ve known you since we were both eleven. That gives me a unique view of you, don’t you think?” she asked coyly.

“Diana, I am not that little boy anymore,” Severus ground out.

“True,” she admitted. “But you still doubt yourself like he did.”

“Nonsense! I don’t doubt myself! It’s everyone else who doubts me!”

“And you let those who have doubted you in the past color your view of yourself now. Let me cast the spell on you. It will help!”

“I do not need some spell to feel good about myself,” Severus reiterated emphatically.

“Then go ask Hermione out!” Diana cried.

“No, I can’t,” Severus muttered in defeat.

“Severus… All this spell does is help you feel more confident. It makes you sure of things that you would normally question. It can help you not question yourself. I swear, there’s nothing malicious about it and it will _help_ you!”

Severus regarded her coolly for a while. “And you don’t think this is something I can achieve myself?” 

Diana’s shoulders fell. “I’m sorry Dearest… I think your upbringing and all these years has beaten you down and keeps you from seeing yourself positively.”

“Diana, I don’t deserve to feel positively about myself. The things I’ve done… Dumbledore…”

She got up from her place on the settee and moved to Severus. Her arms came around him.

“Everyone else has forgiven you for that. Why can’t you?”

He gasped. “I killed my friend.”

“And he was an arse to ask you to do it.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Severus said bitterly.

“Oh, of course it does!” Diana lectured as she pulled back from Severus. “He was a manipulative old coot, and if you look deeply enough, you’ll see that.”

Severus stood and paced back and forth in front of Diana. “I know he was. I know he used me like a puppet. But all of the shite he did to me can never trump me _killing_ him!”

“Severus… he asked for a mercy killing, and you gave it to him. Stop labeling yourself a murderer. You’re not one.” Diana eyed him for a bit. “This potion can help you see that. It can even things out so you can see what you did was acceptable,” she observed.

Severus harrumphed.

“Please, Dearest. It’s just a nudge, and you’ll feel better for it.”

Severus’ lips thinned. “Fine,” he said petulantly.

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek. She moved a little way away, and taking her wand in hand, she cast the spell on Severus.

“Well? I don’t feel any different,” Severus complained caustically.

He stalked to his desk and sat down, cradling his head in his hands.

“When will it start to work? And how long will it last?” he asked.

“It will last forever, and it is already working. It may take a few minutes to fully take effect,” she explained.

Severus sat back with his eyes closed. His breathing was steady as he searched his feelings. He had to admit, he was feeling better about himself. His eyes opened slowly, and he centered his gaze on Diana.

“For years… well, you know…”

Diana nodded.

“I could never see how anyone could really care for me. Even you.”

“Oh, Severus, there’s so much to love about you.”

He smiled ruefully. “But I could not see it.”

Diana went over to the desk where he sat. She leaned against it facing him.

“And now?”

“I suppose there are some things to admire.”

Diana threw her head back and laughed. “The Master of Understatement!”

He glared at her, which made her chuckle some more. She leaned into him.

“So, did it work?”

“Yes, I believe it did. And it doesn’t feel like it’s compulsory. Of course, I suppose I wouldn’t be able to tell if it was coercing me in any way.”

Diana straightened up. “I told you it was not.”

Severus gave a quick nod.

“And your feelings about Dumbledore?” Diana asked tentatively.

“I should have done it sooner.”

Diana threw her head back and laughed. “There you go. I’m glad you figured that out!”

They were quiet for a minute, each one deep in thought. Severus picked his head up and looked at Diana.

“So, now what? What should I do about Hermione?”

“Well,” Diana said as she gazed off in the distance to think. “You’ll probably need to explain our relationship. Once that’s done, just ask her to dinner or something.”

“Do you really think she’ll accept?”

“Severus, the way she was looking at you and me... Yes, she will. Then, once you’ve gone to dinner and you’re coming back, tell her how you feel. Kiss her. Oh, and don’t forget to bring her flowers when you pick her up.”

Severus nodded. “What if she says she just wants to be friends?”

“She won’t. But if she does, tell her you do too, but you’d like to see if something more can come of your relationship.”

“If she turns me down, I don’t think that…”

“If she’s not interested, she won’t even take you up on dinner, Severus. Just be bold, okay?”

“All right,” he agreed somewhat skeptically.

“You can do this!” Diana assured him.

Severus straightened up and gave her a determined look. “You’re right. I can.”

oooOOOooo

Severus headed to Hermione’s room. It was close to dinner, and he’d assumed she was back from her Hogsmeade trip. He’d said goodbye to Diana about an hour previously. She’d wished him good luck and left with a kiss on his cheek. She said he’d blushed, but he would deny it to the end of time.

Standing in front of Hermione’s door, he calmed his nerves and knocked. After a minute, the door opened. Severus’ eyebrows raised as he looked at Hermione. She looked as if she’d been through hell. Her hair was unkempt, and her face was blotchy.

“Oh!” she cried. “Severus, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be with your friend.”

“She left a little while ago.”

They stared at each other uncomfortably. Severus cleared his throat.

“May I come in?” he asked finally.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it. “Of course. I’m sorry,” she said to excuse her staring.

She ushered him to her sofa and sat across from him in her wing-backed chair.

“What can I do for you?” she asked primly.

“I know you just came from Hogsmeade, but…”

“Oh, I wound up not going,” she replied absently.

Severus gave her a curious look. She looked to her lap.

“I decided to go to my parents’ house instead.”

“In Australia?” His face registered shock.

“Oh, no…” She sighed. “When I couldn’t restore my parents’ memories, I had them declared dead and inherited their house. I usually spend some time there in the summer. I just missed it, so I decided to pop in.” She shrugged.

Severus looked at her with concern. “Hermione… it looks like you had a rough go of it when you visited.”

Hermione stiffened. “I’m fine,” she said.

Severus regarded her seriously but decided not to make a fuss about it.

“Anyway,” he continued. “I wanted to ask you to dinner.”

Hermione glared at him, but then quickly looked away. She stood up and began to pace. “Seriously, Severus? Don’t you think that would be inappropriate?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re obviously involved with someone.” She waved her hand at him as she continued. “What are you playing at?”

“Hermione, there’s nothing going on with Diana and me.”

She folded her arms in front of her and huffed. “It certainly looked like there was this morning.”

“Hermione…”

“No! I saw you with her! You have _nicknames_ for one another. You’re obviously involved, and I’m not going to play substitute when she’s not available.”

Severus felt his ire rising within him. Why wouldn’t she listen to him? He rose from the sofa and moved in front of her, grasping her arms to still her pacing.

“Stop,” he said sternly. “Just…” He softened his tone. “Stop for a second.”

She gave him a caustic look. “If you think…”

“ _Hermione, please_ ,” he said impatiently. “I can explain.”

Hermione shook his hands off her arms, and she moved back to her chair. She threw herself into it, crossed her legs, and folded her arms in front of her.

“Go ahead. I’m listening,” she said.

She didn’t look like she was listening. It looked like she’d already made up her mind. Severus deflated some. Perhaps they weren’t meant to be together after all. He slunk back to the sofa and settled back into it. He looked back at her and remembered what Diana had said about Hermione having it bad for him and being insecure herself. Perhaps her overreaction was a sign of this? With renewed hope, he began to explain.

“Diana and I were housemates when we were in school. She wasn’t like the other Slytherins. We often joked that she should have been in Hufflepuff because of her caring nature. We became fast friends, and I was almost as close with her as with Lily until our falling out. Afterward, we just grew closer. She has been my friend since we were eleven. It’s a strong bond of friendship, and I value her opinion and guidance.”

“Guidance?”

“Yes. I asked her to come here for some help with… something.”

“But you were so affectionate with one another. And what about those pet names?”

He chuckled. “It’s a private joke. In sixth-year, we’d been complaining how everyone had a serious relationship except us. We spent a lot of time together, so everyone thought we were dating even though we weren’t. Deciding to have some fun, we went along with it. Of course, we had to have silly names like everyone else who was in a relationship did. I called her ‘My Treasure’, and she about lost it. When she replied with ‘Dearest Heart,’ we couldn’t stop laughing.

“After that, we called each other those names whenever we referred to one another. Others continued to think we were involved because of our terms of endearment, and we thought that was hysterical. We continued through that year and the next, and the nicknames just stuck. They mean nothing, Hermione, except as a symbol of our close friendship and regard for one another.”

“So, you two aren’t involved?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I already told you, no.”

“Oh, God.” Hermione leaned forward and put her head in her hands. “I’m such a fool. I apologize, Severus. I shouldn’t have thought…”

“Hermione, Diana thought you might be upset after our introductions this morning. I should have addressed the issue as soon as I came in, but I was nervous about asking you to dinner, so it slipped my mind.”

“Still, I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s understandable,” Severus said.

He focused on a nonexistent piece of lint on his robes and flicked it away, trying to gather up his courage again to ask her out. He sighed and looked at her.

“Did you want to go to dinner, then?” he asked simply.

Hermione looked to the floor for a bit, which just made Severus want to get up and bound out of the room, Disapparate to the Sahara Desert, and bury his head in the sand. He waited impatiently as his stomach churned.

“So, I’m not jumping to conclusions,” she began as she looked up at him. “You’re asking me on a date, right?”

He nodded, afraid to say anything. He was waiting for her to start laughing any minute.

“Are you sure you want to after that display of jealousy?”

He nodded again.

She smiled widely then, and he was finally able to exhale.

“I’d love to, Severus.”

He smirked. “Well, in that case…” he said as he reached into his robe and brought out a miniaturized bouquet of half a dozen pink roses. With a wave of his wand, they had been restored to their regular size. He got up and presented them to Hermione.

“Thank you!” she said as she looked up at him while taking the bouquet. “They’re lovely.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you like them and the message they convey.”

“Message?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. Are you familiar with floral symbolism?”

Hermione huffed. “I know I should be, but I’m not.”

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. “Well, I guess there’s something you’ll need to research.”

He smirked at her while holding his hand out to her. “Shall we?”

Hermione looked at him with surprise in her eyes. She placed her hand in his and let him gently help her up.

“Let me put these in water, first,” she said.

She disappeared into the other room and quickly came back with the roses in a vase.

“They’re so lovely, Severus. Thank you once again.”

He bowed his head slightly to her as she placed the vase on the coffee table. Extending his arm to Hermione, she linked hers with his and they were soon moving out of her room. As they descended to the Entrance Hall, Hermione tried to figure out what the flowers symbolized.

“I know that red roses mean love, yellow mean friendship.” She thought some more. “White means… innocence or purity. I don’t think I know what pink symbolizes.”

“The message isn’t just in the color, it’s in the number as well.”

“Really?” she said. She yanked on Severus' arm. “Give me a hint at least?”

“All of your meanings for the other colors were correct.”

She hit his arm playfully with the hand that was free. “You are a tease!”

He smirked at her, and they continued out of the school. When they reached the gates and had exited them, Severus turned to her.

“Apparition or would you rather walk?” he asked.

“Oh, let’s walk.”

He nodded, and they started along the path.

“Hermione, you seemed quite upset about visiting your parent’s home today. I know you didn’t want to talk about it then, but believe it or not, I can be a decent listener.”

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes showing her trust. In that moment he almost scooped her into his arms and kissed her right there.

“Some of it was about you and Diana, but I was also upset about my parents.”

Severus arched his eyebrow, signaling her to continue.

“I probably shouldn’t have gone,” she continued. “I find the house gives me comfort when I’m stressed or upset, and I thought it would today, but it didn’t. Everywhere I looked I saw my parents. It hasn’t hit me this hard in a long time, but it felt like it did when I’d first realized I couldn’t return their memories. I haven’t felt that lonely in a long time.”

Severus was quiet for a few minutes, and they just walked silently. He honestly didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry it didn’t have a better ending, Hermione.”

She sniffed. “Thank you, but I’m done thinking about it for now. I spent the entire day in a funk, and I want to have some fun with you.”

Severus nodded at her.

“That was very Slytherin of you, changing the subject like that,” Hermione said as her eyes narrowed at him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Severus said while giving her a fake look of innocence.

Hermione laughed at his exaggerated look. “You were supposed to be giving me hints about the messages in your flowers, not making me feel sad about my parents.”

“I… I didn’t mean to make you sad. I apologize.”

She laughed. “It’s okay. I’m not upset. But stop changing the subject.”

Severus’ lips thinned. “You are difficult to trick, Miss Granger.”

“Well?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “All I will say is that the color has significance, and the number has significance. You may want to consult a florist.”

“Ugh! That’s what you said before!”

He found her quite adorable when she was flustered like this. He tried to think of a way to say the same thing again.

“Well, the fact that they’re not a dozen is significant. And the pink has significance other than the normal red rose.”

“Fine! If you’re just going to say the same thing twisted around, then just drop it.”

“Done!”

Hermione glared at him, but there was no bite in her look. She actually looked amused. So far so good.

____________________

Dinner had been lovely, and they’d chatted all through it and along the way home. They’d made their way into the castle and back up to Hermione’s room. Severus had been calm all evening, but now nerves threatened to overtake him. He looked at Hermione as she turned and faced him.

“Severus, thank you so much. I really had a lovely time.”

Severus swallowed hard. “I enjoyed myself as well.”

She looked at him expectantly, and he felt himself start to sweat. They looked at each other for a little bit until Hermione looked slightly disappointed.

“I should go in,” she said as she pointed to the door.

He nodded dumbly. She opened the door and was almost in when Severus finally came to his senses. He grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her back towards him. His eyes met hers, and he slowly lowered his head and captured her mouth with his. Bliss ensued as he felt her return his gentle kiss.

He’d never thought the simple touching of lips could cause such fire to rage through his body. His arms came up, and he pulled her close, deepening the kiss. He thrilled in her softness and eagerness to be surrounded by him. At long last, he came to his senses and pulled away. He smiled at Hermione.

“Good night,” he told her softly.

“Good night,” she replied with a sigh.

oooOOOooo

The next morning Severus knocked on Hermione’s door. It took her a minute to open it, but she looked happy to see him. He held out another bouquet of roses for her, this one with ten orange ones.

Hermione grinned as she took them and kissed his cheek.

Thank you! These are beautiful too!”

“I came to escort you to breakfast. I thought maybe we could take a walk around the lake afterward?”

“That sounds lovely.”

The roses were placed in another vase next to the pink ones and they were off. Their breakfast discussion consisted of the pros and cons of an article in Potions Quarterly about adding mealworms to the Draught of Peace. Hermione thought it was an absurd idea, but Severus thought that it had merit to enhance the calming effects.

They moved the discussion outside as they walked along the lake. Severus felt bold and reached out, taking Hermione’s hand. She squeezed his as she grasped it, which made Severus’ heart skip a beat. They continued on with their stroll, holding hands and chatting.

“Have you figured out the meaning of those flowers yet?” Severus asked.

“I haven’t had the chance! You’ve been monopolizing all my time.”

He smirked. “Is that a problem?”

“No.”

Severus gave her a satisfied nod.

They walked a while longer before turning back towards the castle. Hermione was meeting Potter in Hogsmeade today for lunch.

“Do you want to come with me?” she asked him as they neared the castle.

He grimaced. “I think I’ll pass, thank you.”

Hermione laughed. “He _is_ my friend, Severus.”

“There’s no accounting for taste,” Severus said softly.

“I’m sure he’ll say the same about me hanging around you.”

Severus stopped and glowered at her.

“Now, now. Don’t be put out.” She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“Hermione, that’s the second time your aim was off.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been horribly off target.”

He leaned in and captured her lips in his and gave her a sultry kiss. Pulling back, he said, “That is where you should be kissing me.”

Hermione smiled. “Oh, I see. Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you.”

With that she took control and pressed her lips to his again. Severus could feel her passion and it just sparked his own. They were entwined with one another for a while. Each moment seemed like heaven to Severus. He hoped he could always have her in his arms, kissing him so wantonly. At long last, they broke apart. He smiled at her shyly, which caused Hermione to grin like a loon.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” she told him as she pulled away from him.

He nodded and headed for the castle as she turned toward the gates.

oooOOOooo

Severus was on his couch grading papers. He shook his head at the absurdity of the students and what they would write. Why would Abraxan Hair break easily? It was stronger than most other animal hair used in potions. He rolled his eyes and marked the paper with copious amounts of red.

As he slashed at the paper, he was surprised to hear a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. It was probably a student with some news of bad behavior. He huffed as he rose from his seat and went to the door. Pulling it open with another huff, he was surprised to see Hermione.

“Did you really mean it?”

He gave her a curious look. “Well, if I said it, then, of course, I meant it… whatever _it_ is.”

“The flowers… did you really mean it?”

“Ah.”

He moved aside so she could come in. Closing the door, he turned to face her.

“What did your research come up with?” he asked.

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes. “The orange flowers symbolize enthusiasm and passion. A bouquet of ten roses means that you think I’m perfect?”

He nodded. “Go on.”

She breathed in heavily, her eyes misting with tears. Severus suddenly wondered if expressing his feelings in flowers had been a good idea.

“And the pink flowers signify admiration and joy.”

“And the half-dozen?” Severus said nonchalantly. “What did you find that meant?”

She searched his face, looking for something. He didn’t let her see anything that he was feeling. He knew if she had any inkling how nervous he was right now, she’d laugh her head off.

“It means…” Hermione stopped speaking and swallowed. “That you want to be mine.” She continued to search his face. “Do you?” she asked. “Do you really want to be mine?”

She was looking at him expectantly, as if his answer was the most important one in the world. Suddenly, he wasn’t fearful any longer. He cleared his throat.

“Of course I do, Hermione. I’ve wanted that for a while now.” 

She gave a short laugh before smiling at him broadly. Right then and there he wanted to take her in his arms and never let go.

_To hell with propriety,_ he thought as he reached out and pulled her close.

“Is that all right with you, Hermione?” he asked.

His eyes were now the ones doing the searching as he waited for her answer. Part of him couldn’t believe she’d say yes, but the other part was hoping that she would.

“It’s exactly what I wanted, Severus.”

He was the one to grin now. Hermione looked surprised to see his easy grin. Her hand came up and her finger circled his lips.

“I would love to see this smile more often,” she said softly. “And I want you to know that I want to be yours, too.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but his smile widened. “That’s what _I_ wanted to hear.”

He slowly moved closer to her, giving her every opportunity to change her mind now that his full feelings had been revealed. She only looked at him expectantly and closed her eyes. She wanted this! He happily obliged, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her slowly.

Her small groan beneath him set his body on fire. His arms went around her, and he pulled her closer. He lavished her with intense kisses, searching her mouth with his tongue. He couldn’t get enough of her. She groaned again, which elicited his own groan as he ravished her lips.

Finally, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

“You are exquisite,” he told her.

“As are you,” Hermione replied.

He smirked. “I didn’t think you could be interested in me,” he said.

“I’ve been interested for a while now. I just didn’t think _you_ were interested. Not like this.”

He kissed her again. “I won’t let you misunderstand my intentions again.”

He pulled back, his eyes roving over her face. “I want to be yours. Not just for now, but for always.”

She smiled at him. “That sounds absolutely perfect to me.”

He couldn’t help it; he kissed her again.


End file.
